


A Simple Favor

by yeahsheweird



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahsheweird/pseuds/yeahsheweird
Summary: Ever wonder how Link gets help from the fairies?





	A Simple Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.

There must be dozens out here, but that’s just an estimate.

Link only needed one, and he has her in the palm of his hand.

He lifts her delicate, iridescent wing up to the sky and watches it refract sunlight like a chapel window. She preens at the attention just like all the others he's caught before. Fairies are proud, simple creatures. He’s heard they have short memories and magic smiles. That they can regenerate limbs and wings, but that's not quite true. He knows from personal experience that they can _not_ regenerate lost parts. They can, however, suture themselves back up -so to speak- if they still have access to the lost appendage. Despite all this, they’re a dime a dozen. No more special than the lightning bugs flitting in and out of swamp grass.

Link tears the wing off at the joint and watches her tiny mouth yawn open in agony. The feeling of her little limbs flailing around on his palm is strange, and he can't help but to smile. It actually _tickles_. He takes a moment to admire her wound before dabbing at it with his finger. The consistency of fairy blood is curious. It’s thick like tree sap, a bright acidic green, and it webs between his fingers when he touches them together before pulling them slowly apart.

She gives him a teary-eyed, baleful glare that says she's probably cursing his entire bloodline in Faerie. It doesn’t matter. It’s not that fairy magic is weak, per se, but their ability to harm is extremely limited. Link might suffer stomach upset if her anger is particularly potent…

He takes a closer look at her clothing made of leaves and moss. Its design is rudimentary but still impressive. A teeny, tiny green sock she either magicked herself into or managed to shimmy inside. She's different. Most of the faefolk he’s caught in the past have been clothed little to none. It occurs to him that she may be some kind of royalty. If fairies even have monarchies, that is.

He twitches his wrist and even that tiny movement sends her airborne. She tries with all her might to fly away. It even seems like she might succeed for one awful, fleeting moment, but the side of her body without a wing drags her down. She ends up flipping gracelessly back into his leather-clad palm. Oh, and she _really_ didn’t like that if the nip to his fingertip is any indication. It's only a small, sharp pinch. Nevertheless, Link tightens his grip the tiniest bit.

“You know, I’ve never tasted fairy before. I’ve heard it’s delicious.”

That’s bullshit, of course. Fairy tastes notoriously awful. Only the rare _vegan_ Hylian is willing to eat them as they're supposedly an excellent source of fiber...She doesn't know any better, however, and goes stiff in terror.

“I’ll bet you’re wanting this back, aren’t ya?”

He waves her own wing in front of her face and watches as she feebly attempts to snatch it back. It's not that he's trying to be sinister. He’s just constantly getting hurt fighting the monsters of Hyrule, and so he’s forced to pull a lot of favors from the faefolk. Sure, he could waste valuable time trying to catch them in the heat of battle, but they’re not exactly easy to catch and the conditions have to be _just_ right…

He tucks the disembodied wing under the leather strap bisecting his chest, pulls out an empty jar and stuffs her inside unceremoniously. After he stoppers it, he brings the jar up to eye-level.

“I'll give it back eventually, but first I’ma need a favor.”


End file.
